sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Canissian Royal Air Force
HISTORY OF THE CANISSIAN ROYAL AIR FORCE (CRAF) The RCAF got its roots in 1918 as the Royal Army Flying Corps, which had three primary purposes: artillery spotting, transportation of high-value messages, and dropping propaganda leaflets on enemy troops. The dropping of propaganda leaflets was very quickly changed into the dropping of grenades into enemy trenches, and so the CRAF's mission of tactical bombing is therefore it's first and foremost combat role. Tactical bombing branched into strategic bombing, which of course required bomber escort craft. By 1923, the CRAF had a well-rounded air combat concept that centered around tactical and strategic bombing, and bomber-escort fighter missions and enemy-bomber intercept missions. The CRAF emerged as a separate branch on its own after Iler's War (Second War of the World), and a fierce interservice rivaly developed between the CRAF and the Royal Army Air Corps, or RAAC. Initially, the CRAF insisted on being the sole flying service for all fixed-wing aircraft. The Army fought to keep some fixed-wing aircraft for itself but by act of Parliament in 1950, the Army was made to transfer all fixed-wing assets to the CRAF, while leaving Helicopters available to the Royal Army Air Corps for transport and close-air support. For several years, the CRAF made itself available for close-air support missions, but during several years of Cold War tensions with Shepistan, the CRAF decided that high-altitude, long range fighters and strategic bombers were more useful. In 1978, the CRAF announced it was going to terminate all CAS missions and aircraft procurement. However, His Majesty the King Reinhard Martin Coyotus, a former Royal Army Air Corps pilot himself during Iler's War before assuming the throne, issued a Royal Proclamation handing CAS assets back to the RAAC over the CRAF's protests. By 1980, the two branches had their own air assets, with the CRAF responsible for all long range, high altitude and strategic missions; and the RAAC handling tactical support and transport. The CRAF has, since 1989, begun acquiring tactical close-air support aircraft again and is once more handling CAS missions, but the RAAC is seen as the premier air arm for these missions. The RCAF refers to fighter aircraft as "Hunters" rather than as "Fighters". RCAF FIGHTER AIRCRAFT *5th Gen fighters: H-22 Raptor *4th Gen fighters: Typhoon H-1A (single-seat air-superiority fighters) = weapons prioritized for air superiority role. *4th Gen fighters: Typhoon H-1B (two-seat strike fighters) = weapons prioritized for air-ground/Wild Weasel type role. *4th Gen fighters: Typhoon H-1C (single-seat air-intercept fighters) = weapons prioritized for high-alt bomber interception. *3.5 Gen fighters: F-16L Delta-wing F-16 upgrade for Reserve forces, general-purpose strike aircraft. Canissian RAF Organization: *1 Flight = 4 planes *3 Flights = 1 Squadron *4 Squadrons = 1 Wing COMBAT AIR COMMANDS 1st Air Superiority Command: *1st/2nd/3rd/4th Fighter Wings: Typhoon H-1A *4 Wings; 16 Air-Superiority Squadrons 1st Air Force Reserves: *2 Wings; 8 Air-Superiority Squadrons (H/F-16L) 2nd Air Strike Command: *10th/11th/12th/13th Fighter Wings: Typhoon H-1B *4 Wings; 16 Strike Squadrons 2nd Air Force Reserves: *2 Wings; 8 Air-Strike Squadrons (H/F-16L) 3rd Air Interception Command: *20th/22nd/23rd/24th Fighter Wings: Typhoon H-1C *4 Wings; 16 Interceptor Squadrons 3rd Air Force Reserves: *2 Wings; 8 Air-Interceptor Squadrons (H/F-16L) 90th "Blackrazors" Fighter Wing: Independent Command *91st/92nd/93rd/94th Fighter Wings: F-22 'Raptor' *Alpha Training Sqdn: 4 F-22s 91st Fighter Wing (Independent Command/EXPERIMENTAL): *91st/92nd AUTOMATED Air-Interceptor Wings: Drone Fighters *95th/96th AUTOMATED Strike Wings: Drone Fighters 100th Fighter Wing/ Training Command: *101st Training Wing: Typhoon T-1B *4 Two-Seat Training Squadrons 102nd Fighter Wing/ Training Command: Typhoon T-1B *4 Two-Seat Training Squadrons 103rd Aggressor Wing: JAS-39 *4 Aggressor Squadrons 104th Aggressor Wing: F-16C *4 Aggressor Squadrons 105th Air Force Training Reserve: *1 Wing; 2 Training Squadrons (CaE Hawk) 50th Attack Wing: *A-10A *4 Close-Attack Fighter-Bomber Squadrons 51st Attack Wing: *YA-10B "Nightstrikers" 4 All-Weather Close-Attack Fighter-Bomber Squadrons 62nd Attack Wing: *FB-111B 4 Long-Range Tactical Strike Squadrons 63rd Attack Wing: *FB-111B *4 Long-Range Tactical Strike Squadrons 64th Air Force Reserves: *2 Wings; 8 Tactical Bomber Squadrons (Panavia Tornado) ROYAL STRATEGIC AEROSPACE COMMAND: Strategic Bombers: 1070th Bomb Wing: B-1B 4 Long-Range Strategic Bomber Squadrons 1071st Bomb Wing: B-1B 4 Long-Range Strategic Bomber Squadrons 1072nd Bomb Wing: B-1R 4 Long-Range Strategic Bomber Squadrons 1073rd Bomb Wing: B-1R 4 Long-Range Strategic Bomber Squadrons Strategic Airlift/Transport: 200th Air Transport Wing: C-17A 4 Long-Range Strategic Transport Squadrons 201st Transport Wing: C-17A 4 Long-Range Strategic Transport Squadrons 202nd Transport Wing: C-5M 4 Long-Range Strategic Transport Squadrons 203rd Transport Wing: C-5M 4 Long-Range Strategic Transport Squadrons 204th Heavy Airlift Wing: WALRUS Ultra Heavy Lift Utility Aeroscraft (UHLUA) 4 Long-Range Strategic Preposition Airborne RO/RO Squadrons 205th Air Force Strategic Transport Reserves: 2 Wings; 8 Transport Squadrons (C-141B) Strategic Support and Reconnaissance: 300th Airborne Tanker Wing: KC-135R 2 Airborne Tanker Squadrons (1 Active sqdn.; 1 Reserve) 301st Air Control Squadron: E-3G Sentry 6 AWACS aircraft +1 TC-18E Trainer 302nd Air Control Squadron: E-8C JSTARS 6 JSTARS aircraft +1 TE-8A Trainer 303rd Air Control Squadron: E-6B Mercury 6 E-6B Looking Glass Airborne Command Posts 777th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing: SR-71A 1 Flight of 4 Long-Range, High-Altitude Strategic Reconnaissance Aircraft +1 Training Simulator STRATEGIC DEFENSE COMMAND: The Strategic Air Defense Corps is a branch of the Royal Air Force tasked with defending Canissian airspace from air attack, be it by bomb, missile, aircraft, airship, drone or other means. The defense network centers on the following: The Integrated Defense Battery ("IDB") has 3 THEL/SHEL, 6 SAM and 6 CIWS. SHEL: Solid-state High Energy Laser. This more powerful and environmentally-responsible laser is replacing the THELs in the air defense network. Currently, replacement is about 50% complete. The SHEL system is also being adapted for use aboard ships of the Royal Navy as well. THEL: Tactical High Energy Laser emplacements, in clusters of 3 apiece, no less than 500 meters apart. Patriot SAM: Anti-aircraft missile batteries that serve as back-up interceptors. 2 SAM launchers per THEL turret. The THEL systems are currently being replaced by SHEL (Solid-state High Energy Laser) batteries. CIWS: Close-In Weapons System-- a last-ditch measure to defend the emplacements themselves. 2 CIWS per THEL. Defenses can be augmented by Army AAA-vehicles with Stinger type missiles and TROPHY anti-RPG systems. Compounds are heavily guarded by Air Force security personnel, and assisted by RCBG police as well. In emergencies, these facilities can be bolstered by Army and/or Militia. As of this writing, multiple IDBs are already built and more are being planned along likely routes for incoming missiles. Category:Royal People's Republic of Canissia Category:MESS Military Forces